No Tricks, Only Treats
by dontmissthis
Summary: Just a little smutty Halloween oneshot.


**A/N: Just a little Halloween oneshot. Please note the rating, it's M for a reason. **

…

Jane is lying on the couch, propped up against the arm with Maura completely lying on top of her. The sound of a running chainsaw fills the room as a limb is grotesquely removed from an unlucky man on the television. Maura yelps, face pressing into Jane's chest as she pulls the blanket completely over her head.

Jane can't help but laugh. "Really? You're squeamish? You do this kind of shit for a living, Maura."

A muffled, " But not for fun!" is the only reply from under the blanket.

Jane loves it. For as rational as Maura seems to be, these movies never fail to freak her out. She tries and tries to pull the blanket off, constantly turning up the volume to be an asshole and scare Maura even more. What can she say? Maura scares her with warnings of disease and unlikely hazards, so she takes the opportunity to return the favor whenever she gets the chance.

The doorbell finally rings and Jane turns off the movie, finally coaxing the blanket off Maura's head. She laughs at the mused, wild curls and the slight pout gracing Maura's face. "Sorry 'bout that."

Maura rolls her eyes, climbing off Jane with a small grin on her face. "No you're not."

"Nope, you're right," she lightly kisses Maura's still grinning lips, "I'm definitely not."

Jane gives her wife's side a light squeeze before she turns and walks to the door. As soon as she opens it, she sees a little girl with long, sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes looking up at her.

The little girl bounces on her toes, holding up her wand and Jane squints. "Tinkerbell? Is that really you?"

The little girl giggles, arms rising in the air as she takes a tiny jump. "Don't be ridiculous, Mama. It's me, Eva."

"Ugh, silly me. I didn't even recognize you," Jane says as she picks the five year old up and sets her on her hip. "Did you have fun?"

Eva nods, looking over her shoulder to smile at Angela. "Nonna's lady friends gave me profuse amounts of candy."

Jane nearly snorts. Leave it to her daughter to make Angela sound like a pimp. Eva starts to squirm and tries to wiggle out of Jane's grasp. "I would like to go see Mommy now."

She playfully pokes Eva's side before setting her down to run upstairs with Maura to fix her hair. Jane turns and takes the bag from her mother's hands. "Did she behave?"

"Of course she did! My grandbaby is perfect." She laughs. "She did correct Ms. Parks on her _appalling syntax_ though. I don't think anyone even knew what she was talking about."

Jane only shakes her head. Maura was turning that kid into mini-cyborg. She thanks her mother for taking Eva to her crochet meeting one more time before walking to the living room. She aimlessly flips through channel after channel until she hears the tell-tale footsteps bounding down the stairs.

She stands, hands shoved in the pockets of her uniform, smiling as her daughter runs to the door. Maura comes up to Jane and tilts her head. "You're not going to put your hair up?"

Jane knows how much it gets to Maura to leave it down with her uniform on. It would only be unfair if Maura wasn't wearing those damned black scrubs Jane loved so much. But since she is, it's only fair to tease her back.

"No, I think I'm good. You ready?"

Maura inhales sharply, eyes roaming up and down Jane's body. "Yes…we _should_ leave before it gets any later."

Jane smugly grins, lacing their fingers together as they walk towards the door. Eva walks right in front of them as they start to walk down the sidewalk. The air is crisp and cool, blowing the orange and read leaves across the street.

Eva bounces up the steps to the first house and then the second—always politely thanking them before she rejoined her parents. But by the third house, the sun is starting to set and she sees a group of older boys dressed in things far too scary for her little eyes.

She immediately freezes and waits until Jane is beside her before tightly gripping her hand. She looks up with wide, green eyes. "Do you have your firearm?"

Jane gives her hand a little squeeze before squatting down eye level with her. "I always have it."

Eva's eyes dart up to Maura and then back to Jane, clearly scared. "So you won't let anybody hurt me?"

Jane lightly laughs, hand thumb gently rubbing the back of her daughter's hand. "No, of course not. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Eva shakily nods before wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, wanting to be picked up. She may be rational about most things, but—like Maura—being scared wasn't one of them.

Jane had to carry her up to every front door after that.

When they finally get home, Maura's fingers are aching from the weight of the full trick-or-treat bag and Jane's arm is numb from Eva falling asleep against her shoulder. Jane carefully carries her upstairs and tucks her into the pinkest, frilliest little girl bed she has ever laid eyes on.

She nearly rolls her eyes like she does almost every time she sees it. This kid is definitely a mini-Maura.

She tucks her in and makes sure to flip on the tiny princess nightlight before slipping out the door. Her footsteps echo down the hall as she makes her way to the bedroom. To her delight, Maura's in the bathroom so she slips in the closet to get ready for what she has planned.

By the time she steps out, Maura is at the edge of the bed—Jane smirks at the sight of the black scrubs she still has on—bending over to pulls down the comforter. Jane walks up behind her and wraps her arms around Maura's waist.

Jane's hips shift to lightly press into her ass, and she gasps as she slowly starts to stand up straight. "Have you been wearing that all evening?"

Jane leans down, lightly biting at the skin of Maura's neck. "No. This is just for you."

At the feel of hot breath against her skin, she licks her lips and starts to turn around but Jane uses her weight to bend Maura back over the side of the bed.

"I want you like this." Jane's hands creep under the black scrub top and her thumbs lightly rub circles against Maura sides. "Is that okay?"

Her hands fist in the sheets and she quickly nods. Anything Jane wanted was always more than okay, especially when she's like this—in control and openly talking about what she desires. Maura loves these nights more than anything else.

Jane pulls her hands from underneath the top and pulls the scrub pants down to rest just above Maura's knees. Her eyebrows shoot up at the sight that greets her—black lace underwear with garter straps digging into her pale skin that are attached to the tops of black stockings.

Looks like Jane wasn't the only one anticipating this.

She pulls the lace underwear and garters down to rest just on the tops of Maura's thighs. They'd have to get around to enjoying those later. She drops to her knees, fingers kneading the silky skin of Maura's legs as she smirks at how wet her wife already is for her.

Using her thumbs to open Maura wider, she flattens her tongue to take one long, broad swipe up the entirety of her slit. Maura's thighs tense under her hands and she can hear the ensuing pleased sigh that follows. So she does it again and again, making sure to lick and suck every single spot as long as she can until Maura whimpers and involuntarily rocks her hips back into Jane's face.

"Please," she pants as her hips continue to grind back, "Ple..ase."

Grinning, Jane pulls back and starts to unbutton her pants. "Please what?"

"Please," she groans as the head of Jane's cock starts circling her clit. "Please just fuck me already."

Those words pouring from Maura's lips always, _always_ manage to send an electrifying jolt straight between Jane's legs. She glides the tip of the cock up and down the entire length of Maura's slit; covering it, coating it wetness. She runs her hands up and down the shaft to make sure it's ready before slowly, very slowly pushing the head inside Maura's entrance.

Maura's knuckles turn white from fisting the sheets so tightly. As Jane starts to work more of the shaft inside of her she groans, trying to shift her legs further apart. But the constraint of her pants and underwear around her knees refuses to let her budge an inch, forcing her to tightly accept every single inch of Jane's cock.

Jane finally buries it to the hilt and Maura cries out at the sensation of being so tight and filled so completely. Jane starts to thrust into her over and over and it burns—oh, it burns in the most glorious of ways. She has to bite her lip to keep from crying out as Jane pushes harder and faster, hand dipping around to start rubbing tight circles against Maura's erect and throbbing clit.

Maura finally does moan a chain of incomprehensible noises when Jane tilts her hips and the cock starts to hit all the right places inside of her. The sound of how wet she is—the sound of their skin smacking—fills the room, but she can barely hear it over the pounding of her own heart and her own moans as she gets taken higher and higher.

There's a hitch in one of Jane's thrusts and Maura feverously shakes her head. "Don't, Jane."

"I'm close," Jane grunts, fingers digging in to the flesh of Maura's hips. "I…shit, I'm close."

"Don't you dare," she pants, "Not yet."

"Maura…" It's a warning; a plea.

Maura's just not ready yet; it's just out of reach.

"Almost," her arms give out and her chest falls flush against the bed. "Almost there."

Jane closes her eyes, slowing down her thrusts but rubbing Maura's clit faster at the same time. She focuses on anything, _everything _but the base of the cock pushing back between her legs and the panting gasps from her wife.

The fire burning and building between Maura's legs finally hits its peak and she pushes back into Jane, hard. "I'm coming, Jane. I'm com—"

She gets cut off by the force of Jane slamming back into her, picking up the same pace of before. It's only two more thrusts until her body goes rigid, fingers turning even whiter. She has to turn her face into the mattress to muffle her pleasurable cry from the overwhelming wave after wave of ecstasy crashing over her body.

Jane finally lets herself go, clenching her teeth and thrusts slowing as she fights to keep going. It's only when her own body jerks and Maura's legs start to shake that she stops, falling over to land flush against her wife's back.

It's silent as they both struggle to catch their breath and get back enough strength to move. Maura's fingers finally uncurl from the sheets and Jane brushes some of the honey blonde curls away from her face. "You good?"

Maura nods, languid smile forming on her face.

Jane leans up—both of them wincing from it being too soon as she shifts—and kisses Maura's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jane moves to pull out and Maura grabs her arm to stop her, one eyebrow arching as she mischievously grins. "She'll probably stay asleep a little while longer."

Jane glances at the door before looking back down at her. "You sure?"

"Yes," she says, slightly pushing herself back into Jane to start again. "She's had a long day."

Jane can't help but smirk. That only means one thing.

They were going to have a long night.

…

…..

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading. (:**


End file.
